seekers_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
Foundation Day Update
From the Publisher MyTona: Welcome to a new update to celebrate the game's first birthday! Darkwood's Foundation Day is coming! A traveling theater has appeared from out of the Ghostly Mist for this remarkable event. But there's a risk that it'll all go wrong with the celebration! Someone is trying to derail the festivities. Help the citizens overcome these troubles and have an unforgettable Foundation Day! What's new in Version 1.8.0: * a Talisman with infinite energy * the Foundation Day event * new location: Theater * event reward: the Theater Chest, Theater Talisman and 2 avatars * new rewards to adorn your desk * event monsters: Gnomes * 100 new quests and collections * holiday energy boosters * changes in the Gifts and Collections sections * new daily reward * upgraded graphics in the Treasure Box * improved mechanics in the Mosaic * improvements for more convenient gameplay on phones. Foundation Day Timed Challenge This special event was released on July 08, 2016 and is the 8th Timed Challenge of the game. It was available to Players Game Level 7 or higher and required Players to complete 3 new challenge tasks within the time limit to win the event's unique rewards. (1) Reach 'Virtuoso' rank on the new Hidden Object Location Theater to win the 2 unique game event Avatars. Once won, these new Avatars go directly into the Player's Avatar options and may be accessed by tapping on the current Avatar located on the top left hand corner of the Darkwood Town Map. (2) Complete all 30 special event quests to win the Theater Talisman and commemorative casket. The Theater Talisman regenerates energy 5 times faster for 1 day. The new talisman goes directly into the Player's inventory and is found in the Talismans tab of the Inventory Window. The new casket is a commemorative decoration for the desktop and is found on the Casket tab of the Player's current desktop Casket Icon. (3) Collect 100 Caps by banishing the 3 new event Monsters the Sweet Tooth Gnome, the Mischief Gnome and the Thief Gnome to win the Theater Chest. The new chest contains useful energy boosters. The Theater Chest goes directly into the Player's inventory and is found in the Chests tab of the Inventory Window. Event Quests and Collection Items The 30 special quests that must be completed for the special event in order to win the Theater Talisman consist of 5 collection sequences of 6 quests each. The first 5 quests of each sequence are to find each of the 5 items belonging to one new collection added by the update. The 6th quest is to combine that collection. Listed below are the 5 collections from the Foundation Day special event. note a random artifact fixer is also awarded when a collection is combined for the first time. NOTE: The special event has expired. The above collection items can now be acquired in the following ways: * Receive as gift from Friends. * Foundation Day Chest - contains a random collection item and fixer from the Foundation Day event. Purchase the chest from the Store for 5 rubies. Category:Updates Category:Quests Category:Timed Challenges Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Walkthrough